


I Think It's Gotta Be You

by kekaide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliases, Demon Summoning, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gods, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Magic-Users, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Succubi & Incubi, Victorian, author got lazy with names and learned behindthename.com isnt entirely useless, no beta we die like men, not uh... reality compliant?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekaide/pseuds/kekaide
Summary: After royal mage Blaise gets countless complaints from his family along with his now engaged/married/child-bearing friends, he finally has enough -- and tries to summon a God of Love.





	I Think It's Gotta Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe I'm going through with this.

The first time Blaise attempted to summon a demon, he was five years old, rooting around in his father's old magic-y junk with his elder sister, Cerise. 

"Don't tell father," Cerise whispered, blowing dust and cobwebs off a binding titled 'Spellbook For The Dark Witch'. Blaise dramatically coughed in response. "'Cause I think he dun't want us to read this."

After all, it wasn't like they weren't allowed to rummage through the mansion's attic. Most of the trinkets were old junk the maids never got to clearing away. Though the dating and language read far before their time, his sister was eight now -- more than old enough to understand it, he thought -- and both children truly believed they were old enough to partake in whatever they discovered in the book. Naturally, summoning a demon was first on their list. 

Peering over the book as Cerise read aloud, Blaise wrinkled his nose in disgust. "A physician's bone? How d'we get that?"

"It's not an actual bone," she said. "It's sandstone."

He hummed in response. Then gasped, "Uni--?"

"Unicorn's horn is just unicorn root."

"Angel food...?"

"That's angelica. We got to be careful when we look for it though, 'cause it looks a lot like water hemlock. And that's real poisonous." Seeing her brother's worried face, she flashed him a wide, toothy grin. "I know which's which though. Angelica has round leaves but hemlock has long ones." Completely ignored was the fact that no one would be ingesting said ingredient. 

Blaise put a mass amount of effort into getting his small self onto the table behind him. He was promptly picked up and dropped onto the table, his bum landing with a thump. "You suuure know a lot about this," he drawled, kicking his feet. 

Instead of summoning a demon, they were met with a very bitter Goddess of Fertility who "doesn't have time for this". 

Needless to say, their mother did her fair share of apologising that night, and neither sibling was allowed outdoors for weeks. 

* * *

Cerise was seventeen when she met a young maiden of her age from the village. Mother scolded her every night she came back late (or, every morning after a sleep in the forest), but she only laughed. "Oh, mother, I fell in love tonight," she'd say, cheeks still rosy from the fall air nipping at her skin, and smile still stretching from her endeavours. "I feel as though I might die! Oh, mother, please don't keep me home tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do with myself if we don't meet every night!" While their mother would mutter something about sneaking away with an ill-mannered man, Cerise would speak of a girl with hair of autumn and lips of roses, equally as delicate, and stars in the eyes of who she wished to be her's. All so long as Blaise promised not to tell. And, in the confinements of his sister's room, he swore with all his heart.

"I'll tell her everything tomorrow," she decided, a bounce in her step.

The following night, characteristic of her, she didn't return home. Though, when morning came, she remained unseen. It wasn't until nightfall the next day that a search went out for her. It wasn't until three days had passed that she was found dead, floating in a pond, clutching wolfsbane in her cold fist. 

The second time Blaise attempted to summon a demon was the day of her funeral in hopes it would be angry enough to kill him. He ensured he read through all the instructions very carefully, even using Cerise's notes on plants to make extra sure he wasn't mistaking anything. He instead got a very sympathetic God of Fate. He was gentle, and kind, and held Blaise while he sobbed into his shoulder. He promised to twist fate into the teenager's favour one day. He swore not to forget about the boy who was wronged by life, and whose sister was wronged by love. 

At age twenty-three, most of Blaise's friends were settled down and moved away by now. 

"This is getting almost worrying," Elijah told him over a cup of tea. He'd gotten married a mere two weeks prior to the discussion. "Come now, Blaise -- it's been nearly ten years now. You mustn't keep believing that love is out to get you."

Embittered, Blaise stopped midway towards his mug. "It's not because of her. I'm just not skilled in courting women. They confuse me."

Newly-pregnant Henrietta responded from the kitchen. "I think the word you're looking for is incompetent!"

* * *

The third time Blaise attempted to summon a demon, he was making no attempt to summon a demon at all. The God and Goddess he'd met were in such lovely spirits. Perhaps that dark magic spellbook would have accuracy on how to summon a God or Goddess of Love. Lo and behold, the spell called for angelica.

"Hemlock has round leaves," he muttered to himself, as he searched the nearby wood. "Angelica has long ones. Hemlock has round leaves..."

Heart pounding, incantation in hand, he drew the symbol in chalk on the attic floor. He ground up his findings into a paste. Lit the candles. Inhaled to read the spell--

POOF!

A fog filled the attic. 

A timid voice spoke. "Um... what can I, uh... do for you?"

"Wha--?"

As the mist cleared, Blaise got a good look at the creature in front of him. Elf-like pierced ears. Blue scales over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and his arms -- human-like flesh elsewhere. A rat's tail that ended in a glowing sphere. Small wings, half-bat, half-bird. _What the fuck_.

"You're not a God," Blaise stated.

Flustered, the creature shook his head quickly, earrings dancing in response. 

"What are you, then?"

"Ah..." He shuffled uncomfortably, like his gaze was too strong to handle. "Half-incubus, half fairy," he answered, quiet and awkward. His eyes lit up as though he'd remembered something. "My name--! I'm, ah, Lukai." 

Blaise's chest churned with... something. 

His small smile lighting up the darkness -- winter hair, starry-eyed constellation expression -- Lukai reached out a hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Blaise Marseille."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but... ah, you don't care.


End file.
